Conventional wearable computing applications typically use stand-alone rigid devices (e.g., smart watches or glasses), or rigid bulky packs that snap into a connector on a garment or belt. Other types of applications use flexible/conformable patches in which a battery and sensors are integrated into a patch that is then adhesively bonded to the skin. Healthcare and fitness are example applications may utilize such computing devices.
One of the major design challenges that is associated with developing flexible/wearable computing device is the incorporation of displays into such electronic devices. One of the reasons that it is difficult to include displays into such electronic devices is that there are typically real estate limitations within the electronic devices. These real estate limitations often inhibit the higher degree of device integration (e.g., passives and sensors) that are required when including a display within an electronic device.
Another reason it is difficult to include displays into such electronic devices is that there is typically constraints on display panel size. As an example, a display is typically required to include additional components in order to provide sufficient thermal dissipation. These additional components may add unwanted size to the electronic devices that includes such displays. It is also usually desirable for the display to be of a certain size to promote an enhanced user experience.
Therefore, a need exists for flexible/wearable computing devices that may integrate various displays directly into a bracelet (i.e., wristband or ankle band), necklace, textile or some other application. As an example, when a display is to be included into a bracelet, the wearable computing devices should integrate the display directly into the bracelet without (i) adding to the discomfort of wearing the bracelet; (ii) adding significant cost to manufacturing the bracelet. The wearable computing devices should also include display(s) without (i) requiring a significant amount of added power to operate the display; and/or (ii) adding too much to the overall size of such wearable computing devices.